


Amore Et Bellum

by SmittenKitten950



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, EXO - Freeform, EXO is MINOR in this fic btw, Johnyong, Like squint and you'll see the EXO, M/M, Mafia AU, NCT 2018, One-Sided Attraction, Tohoshinki - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, mafia, maybe..., nct - Freeform, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten950/pseuds/SmittenKitten950
Summary: "I get this... one life to live, Johnny Seo." Taeyong coughs; tears streaming down his face. "And If... If in this one life I happen to fall in love with a wolf in sheep's clothing then it's on me. I go willingly. If the wolf twisted my arm and I didn't feel it, I'm the stupid one. So long as this pain won't burden him when I'm dead, I go willingly."





	Amore Et Bellum

 

 

The first attempt had been foolhardy. It's was sloppy, ill prepared, and felt more like an insult to their capabilities than an actual kidnapping attempt. There had been many men, sure, but none had been very skilled in combat. Weapon or not, Jaejoong had hardly needed help from his body guard. 

"Yunho!" He'd screamed; arms around the head of one of the intruders. He grunted angrily before twisting in a quick, jerking motion. The snap that followed was loud and definite. 

Across the living space a tall muscular tan male had another intruder pinned to the ground. A crack resonated against the walls as he stepped down swiftly and ended the life beneath him. Yunho looked up then.

"Yes?"

"The baby," Jaejoong said evenly. "Go check on the baby."

He'd barely managed to the get the words out before another intruder came barreling through the door at him. Jaejoong was quick though, always had been, and turned. A swift kick to the jaw had the lummox flat on the ground. Jaejoong had almost felt bad for the goon, almost - until the thought of his precious child being in danger cleared those feelings from his head. He made quick work of taking his gun from his back pocket and silencing the man on the ground permanently. Once he was dead Jaejoong noticed the gun still in the other mans pocket. A rookie. Only a rookie wouldn't know to have their weapon ready when looking for the target. What the absolute fuck was Ara thinking? How could she  _willingly_  send men to certain death?

"I think that was the last one," One of Jaejoongs own men assured him from the doorway; slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry for letting him get into the room - he was quicker than I thought for a big guy." 

"Don't worry about it Yoochun," Jaejoong sighed. He turned on his heel just as his body guard made his way into what was left of the damaged room. The little boy Yunho had in his arms had set a smile of relief on the mafia leaders face almost instantly. 

"He was sucking on his teddy bear when I went in there," Yunho smiled. "Doesn't seem like the little guy was frightened by anything."

"That's my boy," Jaejoong cooed; hands tickling the little bundle. The infant squirmed in Yunho's arms happily - giggles escaping his frame as Jaejoong continued. "He knew not to be scared of such weaklings. We've raised him well so far, huh Daddy?"

Yunho grinned. "Our little Taeyongie will make a fine heir one day to your empire love. My only real concern is protecting him from all his suitors if he looks anything like you."

"You're flirting with me after having protecting our child from a  _kidnapping attempt_?" Jaejoong raised a brow. "With dead bodies on the floor, our baby in your arms, and your muscles glistening from the action? My  _dear_  Yunho, you really  _do_  know which buttons to push for me, don't you?"

"Okay,  _okay_ ," Yoochun winced from his position on the door frame; hands in the air pleadingly. "You can be all gross and not-married-but-married all you want, just let me get these idiots cleaned off the floor first. We don't need Taeyong's earliest memory to be of 'mom and dad' kissing among a sea of the dead."

Jaejoong sighed. "So dramatic Yoochunie."

His friend of 13 years pouted. A whole grown ass man was pouting.

"But he  _is_  right," he reasoned. "We should get little Taeyong back to bed and this place cleaned up. Can't leave the house a mess, plus I want to properly jump your bones with that new sex swing tonight."

"Okay,  _eeew!_  Cut it out," Yoochun groaned. Taeyong giggled again and Jaejoong smiled lovingly at his baby. His eyes, however, held a sadness to them that after years of being joined at the hip, Yunho knew all too well.

"I'm just worried is all," He answered; picking up that Yunho was going to ask about the look on his face. "This is just one of many Yunho. There will be more attempts to take our baby away, to get back at us for having him in the first place. Ara isn't going to let us forget who we are while we raise him."

Yunho nodded. "True," He agreed as he wrapped an arm around his lovers head to bring him closer. "But that doesn't mean she's going to win Jaejoongie. It'll be a cold day in hell before she lays a hand on our son, you have my word."

"You always have been good with words," Jaejoong sighed; content for a moment in the arms of the giant teddy bear he'd fathered a child with. "I hope our little Taeyongie grows up to give hugs as comforting as you. If nothing else he needs at least that, ideally I would like him to be taller than me though."

"Oh?"

Taeyong giggled again.

"Why is that Boo?"

"If he's short like me he'll probably have a weakness for tall cuddle bugs like me too," the red head pouted. "And I have learned over the years that I'm not very intimidating to tall people - it's sort of how you ended up trying to woo me, remember?" 

"The only man to ever flirt with you that didn't get slapped into the next century, Yunho, you are a  _god!_ " Yoochun exaggerated as he lifted a body over his shoulder.

They all laughed before Yunho finally handed little Taeyong over to Jaejoong. Both males yawned at the same time and it took the body guard a good second to keep from pinching both their cheeks. "Don't worry love," He said fondly; watching his son cuddle up to his mother. "If our little one decides to bring home someone tall and intimidating then  _I_  will personally make sure they know to never break our baby's heart." 

"You're harmless," Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," the tall male agreed with a smirk. "To those I love boo. But to everyone else, I'm just a big old scary assassin hired to protect one Kim Jaejoong."

"Correction, Kim - Soon to be Jung - Jaejoong," Yoohcun supplied from his position on the floor. Somehow he'd managed to take 3 bodies out of the room already - not that Jaejoong expected anything less from his best friend. "Not to be  _that_  guy, but if I could get an extra hand in this that'd be great."

"Put the baby to bed," Yunho said with a kiss to his lovers head. "I'll help Yoochunnie with this mess and join you in our room for some...  _fun_... later. Deal?"

Jaejoong winked before agreeing - leaving both men to behind in order to lay Taeyong back down. When he made it to his baby's room though, he found he didn't want to part with his (now) sleeping bundle. The paranoia had set it, and while logically he knew Ara wouldn't try twice in one night to take his son, Jaejoong didn't have the will to have his Taeyongie more than a few inches away from himself. The mafia leader made a quick decision to take Taeyong back to his and Yunho's room; laying him down next to himself for the night. The baby didn't stir at all as Jaejoong set him down, and the proud parent smiled as he watched his son sleep unbothered. 

"Keeping you safe is going to have me and your daddy on our toes for a long time Taeyongie," Jaejoong whispered as he lay next to his slumbering child. He placed a hand on top of his baby's stomach; thumb gently rubbing back and forth to ensure the baby was relaxed in his hold. "I just hope we do a good job."

Hours later, once their home was back in order and guards back in their positions, Yunho walked into his and Jaejoongs room only to find both fast asleep and cuddled up to each other. Jaejoong hadn't even managed to change out of his work clothes. Teayongs little fists were balled up in his mothers button up; head snuggled close to Jaejoongs heart. Yunho chuckled before removing his lovers shoes for him and placing a blanket over both his love and his son. The guard made quick work of dressing for bed and shutting off all the lights before he too laid down for the night. 

"Do me a favor Taeyongie," Yunho whispered before falling asleep. "Fall in love with someone that keeps you safe at night, long after we can't anymore. Someone we can trust. Someone you can love. Someone who'll see the world in you, like I see it in your 'mom'." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished this chapter and I'm posting even though I have like 10 other fics to finish/flesh out....


End file.
